Falling into Darkness
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: Amy is kidnapped, Shadow is turned into a vampire and Sonic is the enemy, or is he? Will things become complete chaos for Shadow? Will Amy be found? Shadow/Amy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I only own this story and plot. Otherwise I would be rich...But, I'm broke, so obviously I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog._

* * *

_Falling into Darkness_

_Prologue_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Amy was running, but from who she couldn't tell. The dark figure chasing after her then grabbed her, she struggled to get out of its grip but she couldn't.

Eventually falling limp she thought before losing consciousness 'I hope Sonic comes to save me...' the figure ducked into the shadows and then threw off the cloak showing that the figure looked a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog

His fur was black instead of his normal blue, his normally bright emerald green eyes were a lot darker of a green, almost black but still green. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, sunglasses, and his shoes were different too. His red and white shoes were now black and gray with a platinum buckle instead of gold. He smirked revealing sharper canines then before.

This guy's name is Scion, Sonic never existed, he was only a disguise for Scion so he could take over the world. His plot was to make the world trust him and then when they least expect it...He'll take over.

All it took to make the facade was fur dye, contacts, new clothes, and a little acting. Besides he's a vampire, how else do you think he breaks the sound barrier running? No one would suspect the hero would they? Of course they wouldn't. Their 'hero' would never do that.

~The next day: 7:30 a.m.~

Waking up to his alarm clock Shadow got out of bed after hitting his alarm to shut it up. He then ran his shower while he got the morning coffee perking.

As soon as he got in the shower the steamy water pelted his fur with warmth and made it damp. He didn't have time to linger on the heat though and quickly finished his shower.

He the hopped out of the shower to get dressed for the day. After putting on his hover-shoes and styling his quills with gel to the way he likes them, he walked out of the bedroom and noticed the coffee was done.

Getting a mug out of the cabinet, he poured the coffee into it and set it on the table while he got the morning newspaper off the porch. Sitting down at the round cherry-wood table, he had his morning coffee and read the local news.

One of the headlines caught his interest: **"Amy Rose kidnapped. Person remains unidentified."**

then there was a picture of a cloaked person running towards the shadows with Amy held bridle style. Shadow was deeply disturbed, but he hid it well.

Walking towards the entryway he grabbed his black and red leather jacket off the coat rack, and headed outside. He started walking to clear his mind and to think a little.

While he was walking he didn't know he was being watched, by Scion no less. Scion smirked "Well, it looks like my old rival seems troubled." He said, his voice sounded deeper and more mature. Still smirking he chuckled "Maybe he would do better as one of the vamps eh? Worth a shot, I guess." Scion came up with a plan to infect him in his sleep, so his change would seem like a dream.

Scion faded to black mist and disappeared to check on Amy.

~Meanwhile~

Amy was still sleeping, when Scion's mist appeared and then solidified into him. Deciding to infect Amy now his fangs lengthened and became even sharper, designed for drinking blood.

Scion sunk his fangs into her neck and drained her almost dry of blood, he then cut himself and fed her his blood. Amy started spasming and crying out in pain.

When she stopped spasming, her body started changing. Becoming more seductive, and dark. Her curves filled out completely and she was a perfect hourglass figure (her dress tearing because of it becoming to tight). Her fur turned darker becoming a lavender along with her quills becoming longer to her butt, her quills were also getting dark purple highlights, and her eyes were underneath her lids becoming a dark yellow-green, her feet were also lengthening. She was 18 in appearance.

Scion decided to get her a new wardrobe, so he went shopping and got her new shoes (mostly combat boots), new outfits (his favorite he got her a gothic black lolita dress with grey lace), and new jewelery. He also decided to have her rename herself 'Lilith' it was best fitting of her new appearance.

With that all decided he headed back to the gothic mansion to wait until she woke up.

* * *

_Author's Note: My muses wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this. Yeah, I know there are a lot of Sonic the Hedgehog Vampire fics, but it just seemed fitting for this to be a vampire fic._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am going do a time skip to a couple weeks later.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

Scion watched Shadow sleeping in his bed, he was tossing and turning. He assumed Shadow was having a nightmare about Maria again. Scion sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, and thought to himself _'Now is a good time to turn him Scion, you've been watching him for two weeks and you __**still**__ haven't turned him. You've only watched him from afar, and occasionally becoming 'Sonic' to have a race with him.' _

Deciding to turn Shadow after weeks of watching, he let his fangs loose from his gums and pierced his neck. Draining almost all of his blood, Scion forced Shadow to drink his blood.

Standing back to watch the change, Scion sighed once again.

He watched as Shadow's quills grew half an inch longer and turned a darker almost impossible black along with his fur, his eyes turned an acid yellow-green behind his black eye lids, his red streaks turned a darkish green color but stayed in the same quill style as always, his chest fur turned a gray color, and his canines grew sharper than before. He was now a newly turned vampire.

A new figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Lilith (Amy).

She turned to look at the new vampire and sighed sadly "I know I can not be with Shadow without him being a vampire too, but I wish it did not have to come to this." Lilith said mournfully.

Scion turned to look at her "My dear Lilith, I was going to turn him anyways. Don't be sad for his life lost. Be happy for his new one, hopefully without as much sorrow as the one before." He said.

Lilith sighed yet again, "I know and yet, I feel sad for him. Having to live with the guilt of your sister being killed, and being able to do nothing but watch as the bullet goes through her chest." She said.

"I know and that is why I wanted to turn him..." Scion said, "What do you think should be his new name?" he asked. "Rogue." She said with confidence, turning to look at Shadow.

Scion looked at him, "I suppose it fits him well enough." he then turned to her "Say, how about we get him some new clothes?" Lilith thought for a second and then nodded.

"I think that is a good idea. We can hurry and do that before he wakes up." And so they left, and came back a couple minutes later with the clothes.

Scion decided to take the newly named Rogue to their home, Lilith agreed it was a good idea.

A few hours later they laid Rogue on the bed in the room they had remodeled just for him (Lilith had her own custom room too) and slunk back into the shadows to wait for Rogue to wake up.

Only a hour later Rogue was starting to wake up.

Scion turned to Lilith "Lilith, wait here in the shadows. I do not want you to startle him. You know how you acted when you first found out I had turned you." He said.

Lilith nodded knowingly at Scion's words.

"Yes, I agree it is a good idea for you to break the news. And you alone."

Scion put his finger to his lips in a 'shhh'-ing manner and watched as Rogue woke up fully and yawned. Scion walked out of the shadows and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I see you have woken up, fledgeling." Scion smirked showing his sharp fangs.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it is short but this was all I could squeeze out of my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_~Last Time~_

_Scion walked out of the shadows and cleared his throat to get his attention._

_"I see you have woken up, fledgeling." Scion smirked showing his sharp fangs._

_~And now to our regular show~_

**Third Person POV**

Rogue immediately looked at Scion and narrowed his eyes warningly "Who are you?" He asked. Scion continued smirking but answered.

"Scion or as you may know me, 'I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog'." Rogue opened his mouth to say something but Scion cut him off "Yes, Sonic never was... Oh, such a shame that the world's hero is actually its worst enemy." He taunted.

Rogue gritted his teeth and lunged at Scion, but Scion just stopped Rogue's attack with just a flick of his wrist.

"Oh, you might want to know that you are a vampire now. " Scion said.

Rogue looked shocked "What?! This has got to be some big huge prank on me!" he yelled.

Scion looked kind of sad but the look quickly went away "I'm sorry but it is not, I had hoped to ease you into the new knowledge, but I was not successful in that matter." he said "By the way, with being a vampire you look different than your living self. I have a mirror in this room in which you can look at your new appearance." he informed Rogue.

Rogue went over to the mirror and saw the new appearance he had as a vampire and looked in shock at his reflection.

"No, No, No, No! This can't be happening! I have to be dreaming!" Rogue said in horror, too shocked to hide his emotions like he usually did.

A few minutes later he finally got over his shock and resigned himself to the truth, he was indeed a vampire.

He concealed his emotions and composed himself "Why did you turn me, Scion? Why?" He asked.

Scion had been watching the breakdown Rogue had and decided to let him know the full truth "Rogue, I thought you could start over after you were turned. Lilith or Amy Rose as she used to be, felt the same way as I did." he said.

Rogue looked at Scion away from his reflection "You were the one who kidnapped Amy? Well, I guess she had it coming anyways." Rouge said smirking.

"After all, she did try to kidnap you once when you were 'Sonic'. I'm not as surprised as I thought I would be about the fact that 'Sonic' was a fake identity." He finished.

Scion looked relieved that Rogue was being so good natured about the situation "I'm sorry but I have one more shock for you. I had decided that now that you are a vampire that you needed a new name, so I came up with the name Rogue. What do you think?" He asked/informed

Rogue pondered on the name and then nodded "I like the name. I will alow you to change my name to that." he answered.

Scion looked into the shadows "Lilith, I have finished with the task. You can come out of the shadows now." he said.

Rogue looked shocked that Lilith had seen and heard the whole fiasco as Lilith herself came out of the shadows with grace and flashed him a smile.

Rogue fainted out of exhaustion (or possibly his shock only affecting him now) and Scion carried him back to his bed which he had gotten out of to look at his reflection. Scion then went into the kitchen to get Rogue some blood to help him heal.

Meanwhile, Lilith sat down next to Rogue and stroked his quills lovingly. While she was doing so Rogue mumbled in his sleep incoherently and shifted his position on the double bed he layed on a little.

Lilith sighed and continued stroking Rogue's quills, thinking to herself how unfair it was for him he had to be a vampire.

Not two minutes later, Scion walked back into the room with the cup of blood and set the aforementioned cup on the mahogany bedside table.

Lilith stood up and left the room to go to her own room, and Scion left for his room also. The rest of the night was peaceful and uneventful.

To be continued


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**

The following stories are to be continued:

_Falling into Darkness_

_Lost Rose_

The following stories are to be rewritten:

_Flame Beginnings_

_Worlds' Destiny_

The following will stay as is:

_Love Lost_

_Jingle Bells, Legend of Zelda Version_

The stories that I did not list have already been deleted a long time ago. If you find one that I did not mention, it is either new or I forgot to list it in its section. Also, I have school so updating will be slow.


End file.
